


Possessive

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established couple, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it, that Jim is flirting with someone from Vice.  What will Blair do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Early story alert.

Summary: Rumor has it, that Jim is flirting with someone from Vice. What will Blair do? 

Possessive   
Patt 

For Corinna, who requested a possessive Blair story. What could I do? I had to give her one. 

 

Blair found himself getting excited just thinking about meeting Jim for lunch. He had some things to tell him and couldn't wait. Jim had to go to court and Blair had missed him all morning. Jim had just called him to tell him to meet him at the diner across the street. 

As Blair walked down the stairs, opting for the exercise. He needed it to keep up with the bad guys these days. _I'm either getting slower, or the bad guys are getting faster._

Once he got to the main floor, Connor walked around the corner and grabbed his arm saying, "Sandy, could I talk to you for a moment?" 

"Sure, what's up?" Blair asked. 

"Sandy," she started, "I don't know how to break this to you, but someone is after Jim." 

"A bad guy?" Blair asked, obviously confused with the situation. 

"Well, he is a bad guy for you," Connor said flatly. 

"All right, you have my attention, what the fuck is going on?" Blair muttered angrily. 

"There is this new cop in vice, by the name of Carson, and he has designs on Jim," she said trying to keep Sandy calm. 

"Connor, I hate to break this to you, but Jim's a gorgeous guy," Blair said trying to make light of it. 

"Well, that would be great except, this man's getting attention from Jim," Connor answered. 

"You think Jim in interested in him?" Blair asked scared to death for the first time, since he'd become a cop. And wasn't it stupid that it would be over something fucking personal? 

"What I think Sandy, is Jim is too trusting, and you need to get it out in the open, so he knows who is boss is," Connor said calmly. 

"So like Jim doesn't even notice this guy has the hots for him?" Blair asked hoping beyond hope that Connor would say he wasn't aware. 

"Sandy, I think he finds it a little flattering, myself," Connor replied. 

"I'm going to fucking kill the asshole," Blair said walking towards the front door. 

"He's upstairs," Connor said. 

"I'm talking about Jim," Blair said beneath his breath. 

"Sandy, you can't approach a relationship problem like this. You're going to have to do something better than that," Connor said. 

"I have to meet Jim for lunch. Did he see this jerk today?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, they were in court together, that's where I saw most of what was happening. Sandy, Jim's not fooling around, I think he thinks he's too old to get anyone to notice," Connor said trying to make Sandburg feel better. 

"Connor, that doesn't make me feel any better. What am I chopped liver?" Blair asked walking out the door. 

Connor watched her best friend walk across the street and felt sorry for Jim Ellison. She had a feeling that Blair would kick his ass for less than this. Megan Connor never thought she would feel sorry for Ellison, but she did at this very moment. Maybe, she should follow. _Oh hell, Ellison is a big boy._

When Blair walked into the diner, he saw Jim sitting at a booth that they usually sat in, and across from him, was the jerk. Sitting there with Jim, big as you please. _Fuck this shit. I'm going to kick his ass, and then I'll kick the jerks._

Blair walked through the front door and Jim immediately raised his eyes to his lovers. He knew he was in fucking trouble right off. _Shit... Someone went and blabbed._

"Well, isn't this fucking cozy?" Blair asked very sarcastically. 

"Chief, come on, sit down. We'll order lunch. Have you met, Matt Carson?" Jim said trying to pull Blair down next to him. 

Finally allowing Jim to pull him into the booth, Blair glared at Carson and said, "No, haven't had the pleasure, but I hear he has been taking some nice long looks at my lover, Detective Jim Ellison," Blair almost shouted. 

"Blair, keep your voice down, you know not everyone knows about us," Jim said. 

"What? You fucking embarrassed about us now? Well, fuck you, Ellison," Blair shouted. 

"Chief, it's not what you think," Jim said trying to calm his love. 

"Oh really? Tell me Carson, how is it? Do you have the hots for Jim Ellison or not?" Blair blatantly asked. 

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do find Detective Ellison attractive. There's no law in looking, Sandburg. Grow up, he's not a piece of property that you own," Carson said smiling at Jim. 

"Don't you fucking smile at him, do you hear me? No one smiles at him but me. No one does anything with him but me. Now get the fuck away from him," Blair said trying to keep himself from slugging this fucker. 

"Chief? What's going on? Nothing's going on here. We were just talking. That's all," Jim said quietly. 

"Jim, you're an asshole, and you know it. You knew he was watching you. If anyone would know, it would be you for Christ's sake. I don't have to tell you he's attracted to you," Blair replied. 

"Fine, I knew. It wasn't like we were going to do anything. Chief, I love you," Jim said quietly. 

"You have a lousy way of showing me, Jim," Blair said as he got up to leave. 

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to have lunch," Jim asked. 

"We are, but not here, get your ass in my car," Blair ordered. 

Jim looked at Blair and knew he was in deep shit and if he played his cards right, Jim might be able to come out of this alive. Or not. Blair looked really pissed off. More so than he'd ever seen him in his life. Jim did the only thing that would save his life, he moved and he moved fast. 

Once in the car, Jim looked over at Blair and just waited for him to start yelling about Jim being a jerk. But no way. Blair was quiet the whole way back to the loft. When he parked he pulled out his cell phone and called Simon. 

_Banks._

"Simon, this is Sandburg," Blair said. 

_I know who it is, where in the hell are you?_

"Well Jim and I are following up a lead. We'll be gone for the better part of the day. I just wanted to let you know in case you needed us, call us on the cell," Blair said as professionally as he could muster. 

_You found out about Carson didn't you?_

"Yup," Blair answered. 

_Kick his ass but good, Sandburg and we'll see you tomorrow._

"Thank you, Simon. We'll see you tomorrow then," Blair said as he hung up the phone. 

"How do you do that?" Jim asked. 

"What?" Blair asked with big innocent eyes. 

"If I would have called he would have said get your ass back here and do that on your own time," Jim answered. 

"Well, you just don't know how to handle Simon. Now get your ass upstairs, now," Blair ordered. 

Jim did the only thing he knew to do. Follow orders. There was no doubt in Jim's mind that Blair wore the pants in this relationship. That bothered him sometimes, but other times all he had to think about was the mind blowing sex and love from Blair. That made it all worthwhile. 

When they walked in the front door, the phone was ringing. The answering machine picked up and Carson's voice could be heard, _Hey Ellison, I hope you were able to get away from the little shit. God, what a pain, he must be awful to be around. And damn if you don't have to work with him too. Well, my number is 555-6211. Call if you want to talk, or meet somewhere. I hope you're all right._

Jim looked down at the floor and didn't say a word. Blair glared at his lover and said, "What was that? Did I miss something somewhere? How does he have our number? And why would he be calling you here?" 

"He probably got it at the precinct. Not that big of a deal. Anyone can get our number there, you know that," Jim answered. 

"Do you agree with him, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"About what?" Jim asked with a scared look on his face. 

"Am I awful to be around? Do I drive you nuts? Are you sick of me? Do you want out?" Blair asked fast and furious. 

"Fuck, how did you get all that from that little message?" Jim asked backing up as Blair was pushing him. 

"You're such a fucking prick. You agree with him, why didn't you tell me you wanted out?" Blair asked with tears in his eyes. 

Now Jim was angry. "I don't want out, Sandburg. I never said I wanted out. I'm crazy about you. You scare me sometimes, but you never make me crazy," Jim answered, in a rather loud booming voice. 

"Jim, I want you to call that prick right now," Blair said calmly. 

"What? Why?" Jim asked, afraid once again. 

"Because you're going to tell him how you feel about me, with me here. That way I'll know its true," Blair replied. 

"What do you want me to say?" Jim asked. 

"That's totally up to you. Our future depends on what you put into this phone call," Blair said. 

"Shit Blair, you know I'm not good at voicing things like this. Please don't make me do this," Jim pleaded. 

"Fine, we're over and done with. I'll move out tonight," Blair said as he started up the stairs. 

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll do it. God, I'm so pussy whipped," Jim said under his breath. 

Blair smiled as he said, "You complaining again, big man?" 

"No, I'm going to call now," Jim said. 

He walked into the dining room, picked up the phone and dialed Carson's number. 

_Carson._

"Carson, it's me, Ellison," Jim said in a hushed tone. 

_Could you speak up, Ellison? I can hardly hear you._

"I said, it's me, Ellison," this time said much louder. 

_Oh I get it; you have to be quiet. The little woman must be home too._

"He's not the little woman, and no I don't have to say it quietly because of him," Jim said loudly this time. 

_Jim, calm down. I'm your friend remember?_

"Well, you're not my friend. I liked that you were paying attention to me, because I felt like I was old and wouldn't ever get another chance to date anyone besides, Sandburg. But I realized that I don't want to date anyone besides him. So are we on the same wave length now?" Jim asked. 

_Yeah, I got it, Ellison. He's standing there and making you say this. That's fine. Wanna have lunch somewhere this week?_

"No, I don't want to have lunch with you this week. I'm telling you, I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear from you and I'm in love with Sandburg. Please don't say that nasty shit to me anymore," Jim said getting angrier by the moment. 

_You're so pussy whipped it's sad, Ellison._

"Yeah, well, if you got fucked like I get fucked you'd be pussy whipped too. So fuck off, Carson," Jim said and slammed the phone down. 

When he turned around Blair was standing there naked, and smiling. This sight made Jim's little Sentinel stand at attention right away. 

Blair laughed as he said, "Race you upstairs?" 

Jim won the race. Blair wouldn't want Jim to think he was pussy whipped. Once Blair got Jim naked, he showed Jim just who belonged to who. And Jim was never going to go looking elsewhere again. As they lay in each other's arms later Blair said, "I love you, Jim. But ever pull this shit again, I'm so out of here." 

"I'm sorry, Blair. I was feeling sorry for myself. I'll never do it again," Jim said kissing Blair and starting another round of adventures in the Sandburg-Ellison household. 

The next morning, when they got to work, Carson walked up to Jim and said, "Hey, can we just be friends?" 

"Not if you want to live," Jim answered seriously. 

"Oh like he scares me," Carson said and laughed. 

Blair walked up and said, "I'll fucking kick your balls up so far that you'll feel them in your throat. Understood?" 

"Understood," Carson said as he walked off. 

"Wow, that went well. I figured he'd make a bigger play for ya. What a wuss," Blair said laughing. 

Jim didn't have the heart to tell him that it might have had something to do with Simon, Brown, Rafe and Joel standing behind Blair glaring that could have scared the guy off. _Nope, he wasn't going to say a word. And hopefully he'd get more of this make up sex._

"Hey Jim," Blair called out. 

"Yeah, Sandburg?" Jim replied. 

"Who do you belong to?" Blair whispered. 

"Only you, my love, only you," Jim whispered back and told him how he'd show him later that night. 

"Okay, just double checking," Blair said as he walked to his desk. 

"Anyone ever told you that you're a possessive little devil?" Jim asked. 

"Now little wasn't mentioned last night, was it?" Blair asked laughing. 

Blushing, Jim answered, "Never little, Chief. Never little." 

 

End Possessive


End file.
